Scars
by Banana Kisses
Summary: Queen Levana of Luna. Seemingly cold, cruel and heartless, she was the very image of physical perfection. Beautiful beyond words and always poised and graceful, she was sharp, intelligent and deceptive, manipulating others to get her way. Everyone knew this. She was hated by all, even her own subjects. Truth was, all she ever wanted was acceptance and freedom. To be seen as human.
1. Cold and Heartless

**Hello everyone! **

**So I tried to resist, but I finally broke down and got started on a Lunar Chronicles fanfic. And yes, I know that I still have Blitz on the go, but to be honest, I've hit a huge brick wall. I know exactly where my plot is going and I've planned out all the chapters, but I just don't know how to open the next chapter after a 13 year time leap. Hopefully writing this fanfic might help me overcome this obstacle and eventually move on. So don't worry! I am NOT giving up on my other story!**

**One thing that really disappoints me about the Lunar Chronicles is the lack of fanfiction there is for the series. There is so much potential, so it just makes me sad. **

**In my opinion, I find that Queen Levana is the most mysterious character in the series. Not much is known about her past, but from what little hints Marissa Meyer has given us, it may have something to do with her... _insanity. _I mean, yes, she is evil and all, but how did she come to be that way? What was her childhood actually like? I asked myself these questions and then suddenly the plot bunnies started to go insane in my head. A few random thought bubbles later, and this fanfic was born.**

**I do apologize if some of the characters may seem OOC. **

**As always, reviews are wonderful! :)**

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was the Earth and the Moon. On the Moon, there was a small country named Luna. A colony of mutated humans, it has prospered without war for hundreds of years. The Lunar people were a strange civilization, one where the citizens could manipulate and control the minds of others at their whims. They called this their "glamour": the ability to twist and alter the bio-electricity of any human being. This power made them a savage and cruel people, most abusing it to use to their advantage. They were despised and hated by the Earthen people for this very reason, and were forbidden by law to ever set foot on Earthen soil without authorization. The Lunars felt the same way about the Earthen, believing that they were weak and stupid due to their constant wars and conflicts. The Lunars never had uprisings and riots, the royal family using their extremely powerful and persuasive glamour to keep their people in check.

The current reigning Queen of Luna was, at the same time, both a respected and resented figure. Seemingly cold, cruel and heartless, she was the very image of physical perfection. Beautiful beyond words and always poised and graceful, she was sharp, intelligent and deceptive, never hesitating to manipulate others to get her way. Her face was always an emotionless mask, only showing the rare signs of anger, annoyance or amusement.

However, everyone knew that this was only an illusion, that the Queen didn't really look like she made herself appear. No one knew what she really looked like and frankly, no one cared. It was normal on Luna to use one's glamour to make themselves look different. In fact, it was hard for Lunars to not use it without suffering drastic health problems such as madness and hallucinations.

Although the Queen was extremely powerful, she still had one major weakness: mirrors. Mirrors were her greatest fear. Not the Earthen, not the shells, not even the idea of rebellion. It was mirrors. Such a simple but influential thing. She hated them and feared them. She had all of them removed from her palace as soon as she came to power, never wanting to look at another one of the cursed things again. Most Earthen thought it was silly, believing it just to be another part of the twisted Lunar culture. Their glamour could not fool mirrors, therefore they were considered annoying and revolting. To present a Lunar with a mirror would be the same as delivering a slap to the face for no good reason.

Most of her subjects thought it was just about their Queen's vanity, that she could not stand to look anything less than stunning. Seeing her true reflection would disgust her and make her lose hold on her glamour, showing her true features. It was considered normal for Lunars to make themselves look more beautiful than they really were, to look more aesthetically attractive.

No one knew the real reason why the Lunar Queen feared mirrors so much. It was not about vanity, for she could look at herself in a mirror for hours and still manage to keep up the illusion. She just couldn't help it: the words "conceal, don't let them see" were ingrained in her mind permanently, forced there for years by her deceptive, cruel and manipulative family. She could not take it down even if she wanted to, afraid of the judgement and ridicule that she would receive if she let her guard down for even a second. They had made her believe that looking different was one of her greatest weaknesses, and that the people would hate her for it. They had her convinced that she was ugly, that no one would ever see past her face. That she was worthless and pathetic, horrible and ignorant.

No, it was not at all about vanity. When she was younger, she actually considered herself to be quite beautiful, with her wavy auburn hair and her silver grey eyes. In fact, she still would be if it weren't for the dozens and dozens of scars that lined her face and body. Scars caused not by accidents and attacks, but inflicted by her own family. Her childhood was nothing but an endless beating, both physical and emotional.

She couldn't stand to look at herself because the memories were just too painful to bear. Whenever she even caught a glimpse of her true reflection she had to fight back the urge to break down and have a full out panic attack. Every scar, every gash reminded her of those endless nights begging for help that would never come. Taunts and insults and pranks with no limit and unimaginable cruelty. Tears shed until there were none left. Tortured to the point of both physical and emotional numbness. A lifetime of loneliness and hatred, being ridiculed everywhere she went. Even those who were most loyal to her had caused her pain, had ignored her pleas and cries, had never considered for even a moment that all she wanted was a friend, someone to just stop and _listen_.

No one knows who the Queen really is. Even her head thaumaturge, Sybil Mira, who had been her sister's lapdog since they were children, did not know the whole story. She had been part of what happened in the daylight, when the castle was up and everyone was awake. She had been the one to deliver the punches, which were nothing compared to what the Queen's sister and parents would do at night behind closed doors, when everyone was safe in their beds. They were monsters, the things of nightmares. The poor girl had no greater fear than of them and what they were capable of, especially her sister's legendary glamour.

She could also never forget the night she became a monster herself. She had killed a person that night, and although that person was evil beyond recognition, it did not excuse what she had done. She had been living with the guilt ever since, the small but prominent burn scar on her cheekbone as a constant reminder. Although she could not see it, she felt it every time she rubbed her hand against it, the shrivelled skin sticking out with it's rippled texture.

Her dark and painful past had hardened her heart until it was nothing but a dark, barren stone. She became a statue: stiff, emotionless and unfeeling. Her life had been filled with nothing but despair. The one small ray of sunshine that she had found had been ripped away from her long ago in the cruelest way possible. Her little princess, her darling Selene. Gone. Dead. For thirteen years she had been plagued by nightmares of the fires, the screams, her sister's cruel smile lit up by the haunting flames. The way she looked at her as she held up a box of matches in her hand, waving it in front of the Queen's face as if daring her to attack. The last mocking, guttural, hacking laugh as she was burnt alive, pushed into the fire by the rage-crazed Queen. The last soft whimpers of a little girl crying out for her mother, her protector, the one who couldn't save her. The child that the heartbroken Queen thought that she would never see again.


	2. Not A Prince?

**Hi!**

**Well, here it is: the first chapter. I'm really warming up to this fic, guys. I've especially had a lot of fun writing about Channary. Marissa Meyer doesn't really give much information about her personality, or even her appearance, so in this story, she's pretty much an OC. Warning: there are A LOT of OCs in this fic. **

**I must say, though, I'm a little disappointed by the lack of views that this is getting. I won't post any more chapters until I get at least 1 review. **

**That being said, reviews are awesome! **

**Please review...**

**Pretty please? **

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

For the first time in his life, King Elann was, well, _scared_. He was pacing feverishly around the pristine throne room. It had been at least two days since his wife went into labour. Two days of having to endure the screams coming the hospital ward in the palace. Two days with absolutely no news whatsoever. With Princess Channary, it hadn't been nearly as long or tedious. He was afraid of losing his wife and more importantly, his child. His son, his little prince.

They didn't know for sure, but ever since Channary was born, they had desperately wanted a little boy. A fine young prince that would someday rule Luna as a strong and powerful king. They had even thought of the perfect name: Prince Lukas of Luna. Once they found out that Queen Rosalina was pregnant, they were ecstatic. Channary wouldn't stop talking about her new baby brother. The five year-old princess came up with a list of over fifty names for the baby, most of which were quite silly, such as "Teeny" and "Booboo". He chuckled as he remembered his daughter's disappointed face when he told her that they couldn't name him "Prince Muffinman".

"Your Majesty? Queen Rosalina is requesting your presence." A servant said, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned around and looked at the servant with big eyes, already fearing the worst.

"What is it? Is she hurt? Is my son hurt? Is he…dead?" He asked with concern in his voice, his blood starting to run cold at the thought of his little boy being stillborn.

"Calm down, your Majesty. Both Queen Rosalina and the baby are perfectly fine. She wants to introduce you to your child." The servant said, with a nervous smile. The King was too relieved to notice it, however. He dismissed her and nearly ran into a wall as he stormed down the halls to the hospital ward.

Once he got there, he entered his wife's room and immediately noticed a very angry looking Channary pouting in a corner. Dismissing it as punishment for being too rough with the baby, he looked over to his wife. She was in a sitting position, holding a little white bundle in her arms. She looked terrible: she had huge bags under her eyes, her face was pale and clammy and there were still bloodstains on her blanket and nightgown, despite the midwives' effort to clean her up. Her honey blonde hair was tangled and her grey eyes looked cloudy, as if she were about to pass out. She looked absolutely exhausted. She was staring at the baby with a mixed expression of disgust and disappointment.

"So? How is my wonderful new son doing?" The King said cheerfully, not noticing the Queen's distasteful expression. She let out a deep sigh.

"No, not your son, your daughter, and she is fine." She said impatiently.

The King's expression darkened. He looked over to his wife and asked her to give the child to him. She was happy to oblige. He pulled back the blanket and looked at the baby girl. She was tiny, born a bit underweight. Her face, although chubby, had a distinct heart shape to it. She had a cute button nose with a splash of freckles covering her cheeks. She had a thin tuft of auburn hair on her head. When she opened her eyes to look at her father, the King saw his wife's silver eyes copied into her face. She blinked them quickly, gazing at him with her eyes full of wonder. Although she was cute, she was nowhere near as beautiful as her sister, with her shimmering golden hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The King sneered. He was angry, disappointed, and confused. He had wanted a son! A prince! Not this... child. He gave the baby a cold, hard glare, making her cry before shoving her back into his wife's arms. He then stormed out of the room, stomping down the palace's hallways while the servants stood clear of their furious ruler.

Queen Rosalina slumped back on her pillow, so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. Normally she would've went after her husband, but she was too exhausted. The midwives in the room could all see that. Coming to her aid, one of them and took the baby from the Queen so she could rest. She hummed a soft lullaby into the infant's ear until she fell asleep. Unfortunately, Princess Channary had other ideas. She was just as mad the fact that she had a sister instead of a brother as the King was. She decided to make this fact quite clear by getting up and throwing a huge tantrum.

"But you said I was getting a brother! A boy! Mommy, I don't want a stupid little sister. All she'll do is steal my dresses and my dolls! She'll embarrass me in front of my friends with her ugliness! I want her gone!" Channary screeched. The Queen mustered the energy to give her daughter the mother of all death glares. She was so tired. She had absolutely no patience for the Princess' wailing and complaining. She wanted her out.

"Malissa, would you please escort Channary back to her room? Her complaining is really stressing me out." She said to her head maid with a raspy voice. The maid smiled and nodded, taking Channary's hand and leading her towards the door.

"NO! I won't go! You can't make me! I won't leave until you get rid of that dumb baby!" Channary yelled in a hysteric voice. She ripped her hand away from the maid's and glared at her. Before the Queen could fully register what was going on, the maid was on the floor, writhing and wailing in pain. Channary was towering over her, her brow creased in concentration. Most Lunar children could only make themselves look different at her age, but the Princess' glamour was the most powerful anyone had ever seen. At only five years old, she could already disguise, manipulate and see through glamour. It was nearly as strong as her parents', which is already stronger than the average Lunar's.

"PRINCESS CHANNARY LUCIA OF LUNA! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" The Queen roared. The action left her coughing and gasping for air like a fish out of water. Channary let go of her hold on the maid's mind immediately, cowering back a bit. Her mother only used that voice when she was furious. The Queen's yelling had woken up the poor baby, and she started to cry softly. The midwife started to hum once again.

"Sweet Crescent Moon…, Up in the sky…" She sang a few bars of a song, a lullaby that sounded new, yet familiar at the same time. "You sing your song, so sweetly after sunshine passes..." The soft and comforting lullaby had managed to calm the baby, and she gurgled softly before closing her eyes once again. By then the maid had somewhat recovered from the assault, standing up while shuddering. The Queen gave her an apologetic smile.

"Channary, please follow Malissa to your room. That is an order." The Queen said calmly, trying her best not to faint from her earlier outburst. Channary hung her head and started walking towards the door.

"Yes, mother." She grumbled. The maid opened the door and lead her out, the Princess paying her no mind. She shut the door softly behind her with a dull "click".

The Queen let out a soft sigh. She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Maybe if she did, none of the day's events would have ever happened. Those were the kind of thoughts that went through her head. Unfortunately, there were still a few things to do. One of the midwives took out a net screen and opened up the document for a birth certificate, the time of the baby's birth already recorded.

"Your Majesty, may I inquire the name of the young Princess?" She asked. The Queen thought about it for a moment. Unlike her husband, she wasn't completely certain that the child would be a boy, so she came up with a few girl names, just in case. The one she liked most was a name of Spanish origin, meaning "risen" in Latin.

"Princess Levana of Luna". The Queen said hoarsely. With that, she sighed softly and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber for the first time in weeks.


	3. Goddess And Freak

**Hello Everyone! **

**I've got to say, I really like where this fanfic is going. Levana may be, in fact, my favourite character in the series because there is so much you can make up about her. In the book, she is rather two dimensional so I made it my mission to develop her into a more three dimensional character. **

**In this chapter we are introduced to the second of the two main antagonists in this story. (Can you guess who the first one is?) ;)**

**Someone asked if Kai is going to be in this story. Yes, but will only be mentioned. He plays no real part in this fanfic. Sorry! :(**

**As always, reviews are woonnndddeeerrrffuulll! They are the fuel that keeps the fire burning! **

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

Throughout her childhood, there were many things that Princess Levana didn't notice. She wasn't particularly observant, never taking the time to really scrutinize her life, her home or her surroundings. She was too carefree for that. It was her nonchalance that prevented her from noticing the form in the shadows, the eyes that would watch her every move. It may have also been the way he hid, the way that he would avoid being seen. His speed, agility and finesse were impressive, and his glamour had also helped him keep a low profile. She never saw nor noticed him, although he was always watching.

He was a smug little six year old boy, the son of the most powerful man in the Lunar council. Training to become the captain of the royal guard, he resided in the Artemisia Palace, where he spent his days learning and working hard under the watchful eye of his mentors. Although he lived in the opposite side of the palace, in the guard's wing, he sometimes saw the two princesses going about their daily business.

The elder one, with her blonde hair always tied in a braid, would usually carry around books and net screens. She spent most of her days studying in her private library, preparing for the day that she would take over Luna and become Queen. She was snobby, arrogant and hard to stand, with her glamour so blinding that it could kill you on the spot.

The younger girl, with her wavy auburn hair always kept down, was the one that he would see more often. She was bubbly, quirky and warm, hardly ever using her glamour on anyone. The four year old princess didn't really have any duties or obligations. It was one of the few perks of being a spare, she would tell herself. She never went anywhere without her stuffed bear named Astram, which was given to her for her first birthday by Malissa, the head maid.

He had never actually spoken to her, always opting to stay hidden, to watch her from a safe distance. He knew that her glamour wasn't nearly as strong as the crown princess', but he didn't want to risk getting punished. It was made quite clear from the beginning that he was to stay away from the royal family, to never interact with or bother them. How he desperately wanted to, though. The young princess, to be frank, intrigued him. He heard rumours about the way she was treated by her family, things that he had heard from the maids, whispered over laundry in the deep confines of the castle. Stories passed on behind gritted teeth by his fellow guards in training and the thaumaturges. It was a complete mystery to him, how she could be so bubbly and optimistic when she was always treated so badly. He wanted so much to talk to her, to get to know her.

Unfortunately, Levana was a royal and he was just another shadow, another spectator to the failure that was the young princess. Princess Channary would tell her that frequently, just to make her cry, to make her suffer. She would hit her and insult her whenever she messed up or tried to stand up for herself. She would make fun of her in front of her friends, to make sure that no one wanted anything to do with the girl. She used her as a test subject, a dummy to practice her glamour on. Levana was so alone. So utterly alone. Channary loathed her with every inch of her being, but the poor, miserable little girl always tried her best to please. Although she didn't know why her sister hated her so much, she would often dream about the day that Channary would tell her that she loved her, the day that she would give her a hug, the day that she would let her play with her and friends. She never talked back, ever constantly helping, always obedient. Always trying to understand, to find her own place.

He would watch her from the shadows as she ran down the halls, talking and giggling to herself. He would gaze at her portrait for hours, daydreaming about her face, wondering what it would be like to be with her, to have her for himself. What first started as simple curiosity would eventually become a haunting, painful infatuation. What was once a harmless little crush would, with time, turn into a strong, overwhelming, destructive lust. She became his obsession, his pastime, his greatest desire. Although she never knew he was there, he still watched, still fantasized, still yearned for her attention.

As he got older, it became even more than that. He began to crave more than her attention, more than her time. He began to desire her touch. He watched as she grew from a stubby toddler to a beautiful young woman. Sure, she may not have been as gorgeous as her sister, but she was so attractive in her own way. All her awkward quirks and imperfections just made her all the more appealing to him. Eventually, she was all he could think about. Her face haunted his dreams, and he saw her silhouette every time he closed his eyes. Although she was never as scandalous or as daring as Channary, the tasteful gowns and dresses that she wore for special occasions would always make her look like a goddess in his eyes. Whenever he caught even a glimpse of her, he let his eyes devour her form, always yearning for more. He would imagine what it would be like to have her, to see her completely, to take her. To make her _his_.

* * *

"You'll see, Astram. I'm sure that Channary and I will have so much fun! Maybe we'll play dress up, or have a tea party, or even go out in the city! Oh, I've waited so long for this day to come!"

Levana was skipping down the halls, happily talking to Astram, her stuffed bear and constant companion. She was extremely excited, because for the first time ever, Channary had invited her to play. After years of being shut out and ignored for no apparent reason, she wanted nothing more than to get to know the mystery that was her older sister. She didn't even care about the growing bruise on her right arm, a result of being punched by her father. She had talked back again at lunch, asking why Channary could have desert but not her. His _wonderful_ excuse was "you're too young". However, she was too happy to think about the assault, forgetting that it even happened. She raced down the hallway to the door that she knew so well: the one that she would knock on for hours, begging her sister to come and spend time with her.

She stopped in front of a majestic golden door. Patterns of stars, crescent moons and ancient Lunar runes were engraved into the shimmering metal, another reminder of the crown princess' superiority. Levana's bedroom door was the same as all the others in the palace: mahogany wood with a simple brass doorknob. It seemed that everything Channary had was better than what she had. She tried not to let it bother her, however, as she tapped a short but sharp knock on the splendid gold. She heard a few rustling sounds before the door opened, revealing the princess in all her beauty. Levana had always looked up to her older sister, mystified and enchanted by her apparent perfection.

"Hi, Channary!" Levana said with a happy voice, once she tore her gaze away from her sister.

"Hello, Levana." Channary replied with a bored and indifferent tone. Levana, however, was too excited to notice her sister's bored expression.

"So, what do you want to do? Play dress up? Explore the palace?" She asked. Channary just sighed, tucking a loose strand of honey blonde hair behind her ear with one graceful gesture. Where Levana would most likely trip on everything, Channary seemed to have been carved out of the finest marble, a perfect statue. She was always poised, graceful and charming. The very image of perfection.

"I guess we could play dress up, if you want. Come on, let's go in my room." Channary said, stepping back through the door into her magnificent chambers. Levana just stood there, mouth agape. She had never been in Channary's room, since her sister made it quite clear that she was never to go in there without her permission. She giggled and followed her into the room.

Once Levana had entered, Channary went over and closed the door. The younger princess just stood there and gazed at the architectual masterpiece. The room was at least twice as big as her own, with the walls painted various hues of gold, white and sky blue. On the ceiling hung a gorgeous crystal chandelier, and there was a fire burning calmly in the golden fireplace. The huge window was draped with beautiful velvet curtains and the clear double doors opened up to a glass balcony overlooking Artemisia, Luna's capital.

"Wow, this place is so nice!" Levana said in awe.

"I guess." Channary said. She walked up next to her sister and eyed the object she had in her hands.

"What is that?" She said warily, pointing a dainty finger at the stuffed bear.

"Oh, this? This is Astram, my teddy bear. I named him that 'cause his fur looks like the sky I learn about in my astronomy books. Don't you think?"

"I think-" Channary said, plucking the bear out of her sister's hand, "that you should get rid of it. You're too old for these dumb _toys_, Levana."

"Hey! Give him back!" Levana said, trying to match her sister's height. Channary just stood there, holding the toy above her head, way out of Levana's reach. She looked at her with a mocking smile, clearly enjoying the teasing.

"What? Oh, you mean this?" Channary said, feigning innocence. Levana was _fuming_, quickly losing her patience. She should have known that it had been a trap, that Channary was lying. She felt so stupid for falling for it.

"Give. It. Back!" She yelled, charging at the older girl. Channary simply laughed.

"Not so fast, _Levana_." She said, running over to the fireplace. She dangled the bear by it's arm over the flames, the smell of charred fabric already starting to fill the room. Levana looked at her in horror.

"No! Please, Channary, don't!" She cried, but it was useless. With one final mocking laugh, Channary let go and dropped the beloved toy into the fire. Levana reacted immediately, pushing her sister aside and sticking her right arm in the flames, trying to rescue Astram.

The first thing that she felt was the heat. It was strange, feeling like an unwelcome pest on her skin. A few seconds later, she felt the pain. She let out a shrill, horrified, and tortured scream. The pain was blinding, unlike anything that she had ever felt before. It felt like someone was sawing her arm off with the dullest knife in the world. She wanted to die, it was that bad. She pulled her arm out, trying to douse the flames on her sleeve. Once the flames were gone, she tried to look at her arm, her vision blurred by the steady flow of tears that were running down her cheeks. She managed to sneak a glance at her arm, nearly fainting at what she saw. The once white skin was now black and charred, with welts the size of tennis balls. She fell on her back, white spots clouding her vision.

She could hear faint voices in the distance, people shouting and shoving. She felt a sharp pinch in her left arm, and soon, a pleasant coolness took it's place. The pain vanished, leaving her tired and weak. She could feel the darkness creep up on her. Hoping that she'll wake again, she let it embrace her, going willingly to dreamland in it's arms.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep..._

No matter how much she groaned internally, the annoying beeping sound would not stop. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt like they were glued shut. She managed to pry them open. She groaned, the bright light nearly blinding her. She attempted to sit up, but her head was pounding. Eventually, she was able to get herself into a seated position, taking in her surroundings. She was in a hospital. There were IV drips connected to the crook of her left arm, feeding a bag of clear fluid into her veins. She sat there, dazed. She didn't understand: why was she in a hospital? She was so confused.

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back. She quickly pulled the pristine white sheets off of her body. She gasped in shock. She lifted up her right arm, gawking and staring at it. Instead of seeing soft white skin and a small, human hand, she saw nothing but metal. Wires and screws and bolts that went from the crook of her elbow to the tips of her fingers. Only one word came to mind: _cyborg. _The dirt of both Earthen and Lunar society. More hated than shells. She felt her eyes water, a few tears escape and roll down her cheeks.

"Ah, Princess. It's good to see you awake." A soft voice said, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts.

Levana's head snapped up and looked at the voice: a man of about twenty or so with sunshine blonde hair and gentle sky blue eyes. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed. She looked at him, her fear visible in her eyes. He smiled softly and put a hand on her shoulder. It felt strangely comforting.

"My name is Dr Sage Darnel. Is there anything that you need? Water? Painkillers?" He said with concern in his voice. Levana simply shook her head, wanting to curl up in a ball and go back to sleep.

"Well, alright. Just comm me or any of my assistants should you need anything at all." He said. He then got up and left the room, leaving the sad and broken princess alone. She laid her head back down on the pillow, tucking her knees into the fetal position.

_Why did this have to happen? _She thought to herself. She was already ignored, shunned and hated, and now she could throw "cyborg" onto her list of flaws. She started to cry softly. She was an alien, an eyesore. The ultimate freak. _  
_


	4. Meeting Channary's Lapdog

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating for so long! I've been busy with my music, school and, well, dealing with laziness. Fortunately, it's Easter weekend, so I'll have some time to write. Woohoo! **

**The wait for Winter is _killing_ me! I honestly think that I'll go insane before next February! I guess will have to do until then... *Sigh***

**I'm just kidding, I love you guys! :)**

**Anywho, enough of my rambling! Onto the chapter! **

**As always, reviews rock! Please just take the time to drop a little commentary! It really helps, with both writing and motivation. **

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Levana turned her head and sighed. She gazed at her bedroom door, wondering who was there. She wasn't in a very good mood that day: it was one week past her seventh birthday. Although her parents had never celebrated it before, she still clung onto the vain hope that the next birthday would be different. That they would make her a cake, throw her a party. Heck, she would've been happy if they had even acknowledged the fact that it was her birthday.

Her days were filled with boredom. Having nothing to do, she decided to try and get a hobby. She had taken up drawing, and she was quite good at it. She was seated at her desk, in the middle of a complicated sketch, one that she had spent hours on. Her metal hand was stiff and covered in graphite.

"Come in!" She called out. Malissa, the head maid and the only person in the palace that Levana really trusted, opened the door. The princess greeted her with a warm smile. She had always been kind to her, cleaning and bandaging the wounds that she would get from Channary's "games". She would talk to her and play with her, if she had the time.

"Princess, your parents are requesting your presence in the main hall." Malissa said sweetly. Levana sighed.

"Do I have to?" She asked sadly. She was in no mood to see them.

"I'm afraid so, your highness. They also requested that you clean yourself up." She replied. Levana looked down at herself, her eyes widening, taking in how messy she was. She didn't really notice before.

"Would you like me to help you get ready?" Malissa asked.

"Yes, please." Levana replied, hopping off her chair and heading over to her wardrobe.

Malissa followed her and picked out a nice violet dress, fancy but not too formal. After dressing her, Malissa washed her face and hands until they free of graphite. As a final touch, Levana dug out a pair of cream coloured gloves, looking at them sadly before slipping them on. Malissa noticed this, feeling a pang of sympathy for the girl. Poor child, she thought. It wasn't her fault, she hadn't chosen to be like that. She knew how much her sister made fun of her for it, how disgusting her parents thought she was.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she escorted Levana down the hallways to the great hall, where her parents and sister were waiting. The princess was nervous, growing more worried with every step she took. Once they had reached the large and ominous doors of the hall, she wanted to turn around and run back to her room, as fast as she could. Malissa took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before opening the doors.

Inside the hall were her parents, looking as regal and majestic as ever. The queen was wearing a tasteful emerald green gown laden with diamonds. Her blonde hair was teased up into an elaborate updo, with a silver crown in her bun. The king was wearing his royal uniform, a coat of crimson red with black navy pants. His auburn hair was sleeked back and his crown straight and in place. His dark brown eyes were cold and unfeeling, like always.

Beside them was her sister, as beautiful as the rising sun. She wore a gold dress with her hair in it's signature braid. A silver tiara incrusted with lunar diamonds rested amongst her bangs. Next to her was a girl Levana did not recognize. She was also beautiful, her eyes the same dark grey as Levana's and the queen's. She had shiny jet black hair cascading down her back. She wore a navy blue dress that fell just above her calves. Although it was simpler than Channary's gown, it still gave off an air of elegance and sophistication. Levana felt an instant distrust of the girl, not liking the way she was staring down at her.

"Levana, this is Sybil Mira. She is training to become a thaumaturge, and will be staying in the palace with us from now on. You are expected to be polite and welcoming towards her. Is that understood?" King Elann said in a hard voice, looking at his youngest daughter with contempt. She squirmed under his glare.

"Yes, father." She said politely, although inside, she wanted to say "absolutely not".

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, your mother and I have some important business to attend to. You may stay here and introduce yourselves." He said, this time addressing both of his daughters.

"Thank you, father." Channary and Levana said in perfect unison. All three girls bowed as the King and Queen left the room. Malissa had also excused herself, for she was needed in the royal kitchens. As soon as the door was shut, Channary and Sybil both turned around to face Levana. She couldn't help but feel intimidated by their stares. It probably didn't help that they were both way taller than her.

"Um... Hi! My name is Levana, nice to meet you!" She said, extending her hand towards Sybil. Sybil hesitated for a moment before moving to take the princess' hand.

Before she could, though, the slightly-too-big glove slipped off Levana's right hand, exposing her metal and bolts. Sybil staggered back a bit, a look of disgust smeared on her face. Channary looked mortified, trying to hold back the urge to throw Levana out of the room. Levana was scared and embarrassed, fumbling to get her glove back on.

"I-I'm sorry, they, um, are a bit too big for big for me..." She stuttered, lowering her head in shame.

"A cyborg... how _quaint_." Sybil spat. Levana didn't dare offer her hand again. She was too afraid.

"Don't pay the freak any mind, Sybil. Let's go, I'll show you around the palace." Channary said, shooting Levana a look that seemed to say "don't move, or else...". Sybil nodded her head and followed Channary. They both snickered as they were leaving the room.

"Freak." Sybil said mockingly, just before closing the door.

Levana released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She was sad and insulted, but she shouldn't have been surprised. If no one in the palace thought that she was worth anything, why would anyone else think otherwise? All she wanted was a friend, but maybe people like her weren't meant to be loved or appreciated. Maybe Channary was right. Maybe all she would ever be is a worthless spare, doomed to forever be a slave.

_"Am I so wrong to wish that they would see things like I do?"_ She mumbled the soft words of an old song, a song the shunned moon sings to the exalted sun. A song that she read in one of her storybooks.

She tried to stay as composed as she could in her sister's presence, but she couldn't hold it back anymore. She could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes. She ran out of the room, racing down the halls to her bedroom. Once there, she entered and slammed the door shut. She leaned against it, feeling empty, hollow. The tears ran freely, soaking her gloved hands that were held over her eyes. She slid down the door, tucking her knees against her chest. Her voice cracked on her last words as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

_"And am I so wrong to think that they might love me too?"_

* * *

"You commed me, Princess?" Sybil asked Channary as she entered her bedroom. It had been nearly a week since she had arrived, already getting quite close to the crown princess. They went everywhere together, only separating to either go to training or studies.

"Yes, I need to talk to you about something really important." Channary replied in a hushed voice. Sybil, although confused, closed the door and came closer. She went over to her desk and carefully pulled out a glass test tube filled with some sort of liquid. Sybil arched a slender eyebrow, looking at it with curiosity. The liquid was dark blue, nearly black in colour and had a pretty thin consistency. As she got closer, she could smell it. It smelled horrible, reeking of death. Sybil gagged.

"Don't get too close!" Channary warned, pulling the tube a bit farther away.

"Stars! What is that stuff?" Sybil asked, eyes watering from the smell.

"I swiped this from Father's laboratory. It's a prototype for some disease that he's developing." Channary said. Sybil looked puzzled.

"What disease?" Sybil asked, more confused than ever.

"I skimmed through the reports. The symptoms are really painful and the disease is super-deadly. You get bruises, spots, fever, the whole works! It's called 'Letumosis'." Channary said excitedly.

"What in world would you need this for?" Sybil asked, shocked. Why was the princess playing around with such potent poison?

"I have a plan for how deal with our little freak." Channary said with a smirk.

"What does this disease have to do with anything? Are we going t-to..." Sybil stuttered.

"-poison her? Yes. Well, sort of. Just think of it as a fun little prank." Channary said an air of innocence.

"But you said that this disease is extremely potent!" Sybil exclaimed, her better judgement telling her that it was a terrible idea.

"Don't worry, she won't die from it. Well, it's complicated. Basically, Father created the disease by mutating a common virus with his own DNA. Since both she and I share his DNA, we can produce the right antibodies to kill the virus. The recovery process is just very, very painful." Channary explained.

"Well, okay. How are we going to carry out this plan?" Sybil said with newfound enthusiasm.

"Here's what we're going to do..."


	5. Poison

**Hello everyone! **

**Yay, another chapter! I'm sorry that my updates are so inconsistent, but there isn't much I can do about it, with school and all. _Ugh. _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! _  
_**

**Reviews! I love them, so please leave one! Yay!**

**Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

Chocolate cake. It used to be Levana's favorite. She loved the tasty sweetness, the moist, velvet texture. She would make it for Selene all the time, with delicious chocolate icing. Now, she absolutely _hates_ it. She won't eat it. Ever.

It was also the weapon Channary and Sybil used to poison her. To make her ill. To scar her for life. It was just a regular meal in the Artemisia palace. The huge table, way too big for the family of four, was laden with exquisite dishes, ranging from succulent meats to fine vegetable soufflés. Sybil had been invited to dinner that night, per Channary's request. Everything was going according to plan. Soon, they would have a new sick, twisted source of entertainment.

After they had all finished their meal, desert was brought out by the servants. Levana's eyes lit up at the plate placed in front of her, holding a piece of luscious chocolate cake. As a belated birthday gift, her parents had a small one made for her. It wasn't much, but it was something. She let out a little squeal of glee before taking a huge bite. After a few chews, however, she stopped. She frowned.

"Papa, this cake tastes weird." Levana said, looking at the king.

"How so?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, it's just, well, _weird_." She crinkled her nose. It even smelled off.

"Don't eat it, then."

Levana was disappointed. She had been looking forward to that cake all day. She put down her fork. Channary and Sybil shared a quick smirk. Mission accomplished. It only took one bite. The virus was now in the girl's system, wreaking havoc.

"Papa, may I please leave the table?"

"You may." The king said, his attention focused on the documents displayed on a giant netscreen hovering above the table.

Levana got off her chair and made her way to the grand double doors, trying to be as quiet as possible. As she was walking down the halls towards her room, she stumbled over, a sudden dizziness making her head spin. She stayed there, on her hands and knees, waiting for it to pass, watching the floor move beneath her.

After what seemed like hours, she managed to get back up on her feet, her body trembling. She looked around her: there was no one there, so she couldn't have been glamoured. Why did she feel so sick all of a sudden? She was confused, tired and she was starting to feel nauseous. She hobbled back to her room. Closing the door behind her, she sighed, feeling faint. She was just tired. That's all it was. She took a book off her shelf and climbed on her bed, plopping her head on the pillow. She only got to the third page before she broke into a coughing fit. Her throat was burning, aching, sore. It went on for hours, until she finally fell asleep, still fully dressed.

Levana was awoken a few hours later by a sudden wave of nausea. She felt sick, dizzy. She couldn't breathe, her head started to swim, and the bile rose in her throat. She jumped off of her bed, her hand clamped over her mouth, running to the adjoined bathroom. She barely had the time to make it to the toilet before she threw her guts up, tears streaming down her face. It was pure torture. Every time she felt like she was finished, she would gag and throw up some more. She could taste the bloody vomit in her mouth, the acid burning her throat. Once she had finally finished, she got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She coughed, blood staining the pristine white gloves she wore on her hands. She stood there and stared at them, terror and panic overtaking her mind. She ran out of her room, clumsily racing down the halls as fast as her shaking legs could take her. Tears blurred her vision, making her crash into the wall a few times. The corridors were strangely devoid of servants.

Finally reaching the entrance to her parents' study, she wrenched the door open and barrelled into the room. Inside, the king was busy signing important documents and the queen was seated on her chaise, peacefully reading a book. They both jumped a little when they heard the door slam and their daughter burst in. They both frowned and the king let out an irritated sigh.

"Levana, how many times have we told you to knock before you come in here? What do you want?" He snapped. Levana came closer and held out her hands to him. His eyes widened at the sight of her bloody gloves.

"Papa, I feel really sick." Levana whimpered. She then coughed, a bloody dribble coming out of her mouth. She wiped it away with her hand. The king placed the back of his hand on her forehead, flinching as he did so. She was as hot as a coal stove. His eye caught on something—a dark spot below Levana's collarbone, visible just above the collar of her dress.

"Hold still." He said, reaching forward. Levana squirmed, trying to evade him.

"I said, hold still!" The king snapped. He grabbed his daughter by the wrist, swiped at the spot—and froze. No. It couldn't be. He reached again for Levana's collarbone and pulled the neckline of her dress down, revealing the entire spot in the room's light. A splotch of red, rimmed with bruise purple.

"Letumosis..." King Elann whispered with horror. His features changed, going from horrified to shocked to angry. He grabbed her wrists and started to drag her out of the room, his wife close behind them, looking confused. Levana let out a whimper.

"Damn it, Levana! I told you _never_ to go in my laboratory!" He yelled, making Levana yelp.

"But, Papa, I never-"

"Elann, what is going on? What's wrong with her?" Queen Rosalina asked warily.

"She needs to be quarantined. The letumosis prototype hasn't been proven contagious, but I don't want to risk it."

"Papa, please, what's happening? Where are you taking me?" Levana cried. Her father just growled and continued to pull her through the hallways, her mother following suit. The princess was sobbing and wailing, in obvious pain.

All the commotion had woken up Princess Channary, who was observing the spectacle behind one of the many marble statues that adorned the hallways. She chuckled softly, smiling at her handiwork. The disease had worked even faster than she had anticipated.

"What's with all the yelling?" A voice said, making Channary jump. She turned around and glared at the person behind her, who was none other than Sybil. She pressed a finger to her lips.

"Ssshhh! I'm trying to stay hidden!" Channary snapped. Sybil lowered her head, apologizing. Channary's gaze softened.

"The disease is spreading faster than I expected. I just thought I'd come out and enjoy the show." Channary said darkly. A grin spread across Sybil's' face.

"Should we pay her a little visit tomorrow?" Sybil mused. Channary smirked.

"That's a great idea. Well, I'm going to bed. Have a good night, _Thaumaturge Mira_." Channary said, walking away. Sybil smiled at the title.

"And a good night to you, Princess!" She called out, waving.

Once Channary was gone, however, her smile dissipated. She felt a familiar pang in her stomach, an annoying feeling that she was used to stamping down, as if it never existed. She gulped. She would never express this feeling in front of anyone, especially the crown princess. She hated feeling it's hollow pain, but she could not deny it's existence.

She felt guilty.

* * *

Levana was asleep, tangled in a baby blue blanket. It had been four days since her father had put her in a quarantined wing of the hospital ward, and her condition was anything but better. The purplish blotches had spread up her arms to her face and there were bloodstains everywhere, from her hands to the sheets. Though she was shivering, her forehead glistened with sweat. Her fever had only gotten worse over the days. The little girl looked like an old woman, on the brink of death. She was thrashing and kicking in her sleep, a terrifying nightmare overtaking her mind.

It started with the sobs, which rose up out of the darkness all around her like the gentle strings in an orchestra. They began as hushed moans choked back by the countless musicians that crafted them, merging together to create a fountain of sound that pounded relentlessly in her head. Next came the jeers, the tuneful taunts of "freak" and "worthless spare", which punctuated the sobbing like sharp blasts from trumpets. As the callous taunts grew in volume so did the cries, swelling into desperate wails hurled out into the night mixed with calls for help and pleas that were heartbreaking to hear. The insanity, the madness of the disease was claiming her soul, bit by bit. She let out a harsh and shrill scream, the sound making her jolt awake. She sat there, gasping. She was being punished for something. She had to be. She started to sob.

"I'm sowwy fo' all the things I did... Mama? Papa? Channary? Anybody! Plea-" Levana never got to finish her sentence. She bent over and coughed, blood spurting from her mouth and soaking the sheets. Her throat was sore and raw from all the coughing and screaming.

Outside the glass window of the quarantined room, the king and the queen stood, worried. Not so much for their daughter's safety, but more of the threat of an outbreak. Although the king and the princesses were immune, the other Lunars were not. They couldn't let the disease escape.

At any cost.

"Elann, what have you created?" The queen gasped. She could no longer bear to see her daughter's pain, to watch her writhe and scream.

"Rosalina, this disease is necessary for our mission. It will be our ultimate weapon—the thing that brings Earth to it's knees." The king said darkly. His wife hid her face in his neck and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"It will bring us glory and power. It will make us the only rulers of the world." He muttered.

"It will save us all."


	6. First Friend

**Hello, Everyone!**

**Okay, so I just found out, with a little research, that Marissa Meyer is writing a backstory for Levana, a novella called 'Levana's tale'. She said that it would probably be used as promotion for Winter. I can't wait to see her do it better than me, because hey, I'm no writer. Just a student who wants to get her stories online. **

**With that said, I've officially decided that this fic is an AU. **

**Also, once I finish this story, I was thinking of rewriting the lunar chronicles, with the events of 'Scars' as cannon. What do you think? Let me know via PM or in the reviews. **

**And as always, reviews please! **

**-Banana Kisses**

* * *

_Downloading data for android personification..._

_Loading..._

_Loading..._

_Download complete._

_Change the code sequence?_

The text scrolled across Levana's netscreen, every word fascinating her.

It had been four years since she had contracted the deadly plague, letumosis. She had begun to show signs of improvement after about a week of pain and madness. After two weeks, the only physical reminders she had of the blue fever were the few scars on her neck and arms. Luckily, there had not been any scars left on her face, and she had no permanent brain damage. She never found out how she actually caught the disease, only her cruel sister and her lapdog ever knowing.

Over the years, Levana had taken to mechanics and computer programming like a fish does to water. She loved bending the fabric of the net universe, changing it and controlling it at her whim. It gave her a sense of power, of control over something, the control that she could never have in reality. Where Channary controlled other people's minds, Levana controlled and befriended robots. She felt a special connection to them, her cyborg nature making them like an extension of herself.

Tip tip tap.

_Extracting code sequence..._

Tap tap tap.

_Security warning: Changing of sequence can permanently damage android's functionality. Proceed anyway?_

Tap.

_Security override. _

Loading...

_This process requires net access. Connect? _

Tip tip tap tip.

_Opening sequence altering software..._

She searched through the net database until she found what she was looking for—the files for an android personality. She was creating her own companion, a perfect friend, who was kind, funny and loyal, with just a bit of an attitude. She would do this by taking the standard personality programming of a regular android and editing it, adding a 'glitch' of sorts.

She looked over to the white, gleaming body of the brand-new Mech6.0 model, a discarded gift from the European Federation. They had offered it to her father as a peace offering, the most advanced android of the time, but the king had just sneered and thrown it into the catacombs, where all the useless stuff went. Levana had fished it out, enchanted by the foreign technology that was just _calling_ her name.

She locked herself in her room, eager to get started on her newest project. It took three days, during which she only emerged from her room to sit for meals with her family and the occasional lesson.

_BEEP!_

Levana's head swivelled to the large netscreen.

_Process complete. Eject ROM chip?_

Tap.

_Ejecting..._

The personality chip clicked out of the system's ROM drive and landed directly into Levana's waiting palm. She held it up to her face, examining the small text that was engraved on it.

_Model Mech6.0_

_Made in 100 T.E._

_Serial: 245372415_

She was sitting cross-legged on her bed with the glass doors open behind her, allowing in a chilled but pleasant breeze, when she inserted the final touch. The small personality chip clicked into place and Levana held her breath, half-expecting the android to perk up and swivel around and start talking to her, until she remembered that she would need to be charged before she could function.

Feeling her excitement wane from the anticlimactic finale, Levana released a slow breath and fell back onto her mattress, mentally exhausted. Soon, she would have a friend. Company. Someone to have fun with, someone to talk to. She smiled at the thought.

She plugged her new android into it's charging dock, sitting by and waiting patiently. Drowsiness started overtaking her exhausted mind, and before she knew it, Levana had slumped down on her bed, fast asleep.

* * *

_Hello?_

_Hello!_

A voice was cutting through Levana's hazy dream, the one word that she couldn't make out echoing in her head. She felt a sharp tap against her shoulder, and she mumbled a sleepy "go away". The voice, however, just kept on getting louder, until she could finally hear it loud and clear.

"Hello!"

She snapped awake, bolting upright, her eyes still half closed. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, the sleep slowly ebbing from her system. She glanced down. The android had woken up and disconnected herself from the charging station and now stood before her with her sensor faintly glowing.

"Oh, you're awake."

The android's single sensor glowed a light blue. "Hello! My name is Akiho. Where am I?"

Levana yawned and stretched her arms up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You're in the Artemisia palace, on Luna."

"Luna..." The android trailed off, "that's strange, I don't remember leaving Earth."

The android turned to face the girl, her sensor glowing, as if she were investigating something. Levana looked at her with curiosity.

"How peculiar..."

Levana's face fell. "What?"

"Your face doesn't correspond to any profiles in my database. Who are you?"

The princess raised an eyebrow. "My name is Levana."

"Levana..." Akiho's fan whirred as she looked up the name, "Princess Levana?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Your Highness," the android bowed suddenly, "I never have been introduced to Lunar royalty before. I do apologize if I have offended you in any way."

"Wait, what? No!" Levana stammered.

"Princess?" The android spoke with concern flooding her voice.

"I mean, don't call me 'princess' or 'Your Highness'. Please, it's just Levana."

"I don't know if I should–-I have been programmed to use formal titles when addressing royalty."

"Yeah, well, I changed your programming, so you don't have to do that anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we're friends, right?"

"Friends..." Akiho's fan whirred, "That sounds nice. I've never had a friend before."

"Me either." Levana's grin faded and she looked down at her feet, suddenly embarrassed. There was an awkward silence between the two before Akiho spoke again.

"So, how did you fix me, anyway?" Akiho inquired.

Levana gestured to a pile of wrenches and screwdrivers in the corner, her cheeks burning. It almost felt like theft and that thought terrified her, but it wasn't theft. She wasn't going to keep the tools. She would return them to the maintenance ward. Eventually.

"You built me by _yourself_? I mean, not that there's anything weird about that, but you're a princess. Last I heard, princesses wear tiaras and have tea parties. They don't really play with machines or fix androids."

"Well, I don't think most princesses are part machine, either."

"What do you mean?"

Levana took off her glove and showed the android her metal arm, waving it around in frustration.

"Oh! Your arm is made of metal!"

"Yeah, I know." Tears started pooling in Levana's eyes, her breath hiccuping.

"Oh no, please don't cry! Nothing makes an android feel more useless than when a human is crying."

"But I'm not human, Akiho. I'm _cyborg_." She sneered, looking at her metal limb with disgust.

"You're still human in your heart. This," she said, touching Levana's metal arm with her prong, "is just a sort of, um, programming glitch!"

Levana sniffed and wiped her eyes, staring down into Akiho's single sensor. "A glitch?"

"Since we're friends, can I tell you a secret?" Levana nodded in response, "I have a glitch, too. Sometimes I forget that I'm not human. I don't think that happens to most androids."

"Right. A glitch..." She feigned a nonchalant smile, hoping the android couldn't detect the grimace that came with it.

"Maybe that's all it is."

* * *

"Akiho, why are we looking at this again?"'

"Because, we just have to admire the princes! They're all so dreamy..."

Levana and Akiho were lying side by side, staring at the hovering netscreen, doing Akiho's hobby of choice—looking at handsome princes on the net. They had landed upon the princes of the Eastern Commonwealth, whom Akiho said—from her brief time on earth—every girl on the planet fawned over.

The screen showed three boys, their ages varying, all looking regal. The oldest one, a boy of about seventeen, was tall and muscular, with wavy black hair and copper skin. The second, about twelve or thirteen years old, was lanky and of average height—wearing a tailored suit that seemed ironic with his shaggy black hair. The third, a boy who seemed to be about Levana's age, was about as tall as she was and looked a lot like the second prince, with the same hair and eyes. They were all waving at someone—Levana assumed that the photo had been taken at a press event.

"Princes Tsukune, Saito and Rikan of the Eastern Commonwealth." Levana read aloud.

"Which one is your favourite?"

_They're all the same, Akiho. Just pictures on the net. Not real. Not within reach._

"Prince Saito, I guess."

"I agree. He, like, perfect."

He was quite cute, but Levana would never say that out loud. She would keep her little celebrity crush to herself.

"Anyway, get up! We have to get ready for the ball!"

Levana raised an eyebrow. "What ball?"

Akiho stared back at her as if she had just sprouted a metal tail.

"The ball for the peace festival! It's this huge event that the Eastern Commonwealth has every year—the festival is down in the New Beijing city center and then in the evening they have the ball up at the palace. I've never gone for real, but I've heard that it is a party to _die_ for." She sighed and spun out around the room.

"Do we have to dress up for the ball?"

"Why, _of course_! What a ridiculous question, Levana. Quick, to your closet!"

"Wait!" She cried, but Akiho just grabbed her hand and raced to the princess' wardrobe, opening up the sleek doors.

"Ohhhh...look at all these gowns! I'm so glad that I have a princess as a friend!"

Levana blew a strand of hair out her face and crossed her arms over her chest, watching with a smile as Akiho went through her closet, oooing and ahhhing at every garment she saw. After a few minutes Akiho came back her friend.

She held up three dresses, gazing at each one. "Levana, I can't decide! Should I wear this red kimono, or this green sundress, or this purple ballgown? Ugh! So many decisions!"

Levana scoffed and raised a hand to her forehead, sighing dramatically. "Oh, the agony!"

"Boo you. Anyway, I think I'm going to wear the purple gown this time. Would you please help me?"

"Sure."

Levana helped the android into the ballgown, taking care not to snag any stitches or the lining on Akiho's joints. Once she was done, Akiho squealed with glee, twirling around.

Levana nodded uncertainly—although the silk and tulle gown was perhaps the finest thing she'd ever owned, Akiho looked ridiculous in it. The hem of the gown dragged a foot on the floor, the sleeves dangled almost to the skirt. It almost looked like the gown was trying to eat the squat android.

Akiho twirled, barely tripping on the dragging hem. "How do I look?"

"You're the fairest in all the land!"

"Why thank you! I'm sure that Prince Saito will agree."

"Are you really that obsessed with him?"

Akiho let out an undignified huff. "Whatever. Our hover is here. We'd better get going or we'll be late for the ball, where _I_ am going to dance with His Imperial Highness, and you can dance with whoever you would like to. Maybe his little brother. He's cute too, you know."

_Yeah. Whatever._

"Well, come on! Let's get you dressed! You'll be the most beautiful princess at the whole ball!"

Levana let out a smile. She was so grateful for her android, for her friend. She was indebted to Akiho, who would never even know. She gave her company, a voice to listen to besides her own.

Life was so much better with friends.

* * *

**Any feedback?**


	7. At The Gala

**Hello Everyone! **

**Well, I was only going to post this chapter until during the weekend, but since I'll be at camp (with no internet access), I've decided to give it to you two days early. **

**Reviews are great, as always!**

**Banana Kisses **

* * *

_May 18, 108 T.E._

_Big gala at the Artemisia Palace_

_In honour of Crown Princess Channary's 24th birthday_

_and coming of age to inherit the lunar crown..._

* * *

"Hey, Levana? Could we please play on your net-pod? I'm so _bored_!" Akiho said. Levana just rolled her eyes.

"No, Akiho. I'm busy as it is."

Akiho's game of choice on the net-pod was PrincessBall, in which they attended lavish parties and dressed up in taffeta ball gowns and diamond tiaras. She's even saved their custom-designed prince to her game profile so they could play with him again and again. He was tall, dark, handsome and wore a formal uniform of black dress pants and a red jacket adorned with a gold brocade belt and a crimson-and-gold sash. He never failed to gift them with boxes of chocolate. They called him "Prince Chocolate". Although Levana didn't really enjoy the game all that much, she made an effort for her party-loving android, who was never allowed to attend the balls in Artemisia.

"Akiho, my wrench, please?" Levana held out her hand. Akiho huffed and dumped the heavy metal tool in the princess' hand.

Levana's knuckles ached from forcing the screwdriver into the joint as she struggled to loosen the screw one gritting twist after another. By the time it was extracted far enough for her to wrench it free with her real, human hand, the hairline threads had been stripped clean.

Tossing the screwdriver onto her desk, Levana gripped the metal fingers and yanked the hand from her wrist. A spark singed her fingertips and she jerked back, leaving the hand to dangle from a tangle of red and yellow wires. She slumped back with a relieved moan. She swore that the old, beat up piece of metal was getting heavier by the day. She looked over to the clean box, holding it's replacement. It had arrived earlier that morning, all the way from the Earthen country called America. How excited she was when Akiho had handed her the neat package, so artfully disguised so that no one would suspect it's origin.

Sighing, she bent over to the toolbox hidden beneath her desk. After digging through the jumbled mess of screwdrivers and wrenches, she emerged with the fuse puller that had been long buried at the bottom. One by one, she disconnected the wires that still linked her hand and wrist, each spurting a tiny spark.

"So, you excited for tonight?" Akiho asked gleefully over Levana's shoulder. The princess stopped pulling, looking perplexed.

"What should I be excited for?" Levana quirked a slender eyebrow.

"Duh! Channary's birthday bash! All the Earthen dignitaries will be there, including those super hot princes from the Eastern Commonwater..."

"Eastern _Commonwealth_, and there's only one prince, Akiho." Levana replied with a giggle. If she remembered correctly, the eldest prince—Tsukune, she believed—had died along with his parents on a diplomatic trip. His younger brother, Saito, was now emperor, leaving his youngest brother, Rikan, the only prince.

"Whatever! But seriously, though. Can you believe it? The super hot emperor and prince of the Eastern Commonwealth are coming here. To Luna. To Artemisia. Aren't you just ecstatic?"

"No, not really."

"What? How could you say that?"

"This party will be no different than any other that I've been to. Trust me. It's just another occasion for Channary to rub her "superiority" in my face. Besides, she'll probably have every man in the room at her feet within five minutes." Levana said, sighing.

"Aw, cheer up! You're way better than she is! Who knows? Maybe the Earthen are different. I'm sure that you'll have a ton of fun." Akiho said with unbelievable optimism.

"Okay, fine. So when are these 'wonderful' Earthen arriving?" Levana rolled her eyes.

"In about forty-five minutes." Akiho chirped. Levana's eyes bugged. She only had forty-five minutes to finish her repairs and to make herself look presentable? How could not have noticed the time? She mentally cursed herself. She quickly grabbed the pristine metal hand out of the box, knocking over several tools and books in the process. She propped her wrist on the desk and began connecting the color-coordinated wires.

"Fits like a glove, doesn't it?" Akiho said, holding a handful of screws while Levana twisted them into the predrilled holes.

"That was a really bad pun." Levana chuckled. Akiho huffed.

"I'm sorry,_ Your Highness_." She grumbled.

"You're getting really good at your sarcasm." Levana smiled.

She tightened the last screw and stretched out her arm, rolling her wrist forward, back, wiggling her fingers. It was a little stiff, and her nerve sensors would need a few days to keep up with the updated wiring, but at least she wouldn't have an arm that seemed to weigh a ton. She threw her screwdriver onto her desk and rushed to her wardrobe, nearly slamming into the wall in her haste. She flung the doors open, pulling out the gown that she had chosen the night before.

It was a soft, sky blue number with a crossover neckline and dotted rosemaling at the hem. A dark blue ribbon was cinched at the waist with a glittery, crescent-moon shaped brooch. She raced to her bathroom, flinging off the dirty dress she was wearing. She slipped into the silk gown, the fabric feeling like poison ivy on her skin. She grimaced. How she hated fancy dresses. She hated fancy parties, fancy shoes, fancy _everything_. She may have been a princess, but she was definitely not a fan of etiquette. Grabbing a pair of bejewelled flats, she hobbled out of the bathroom, attempting to stuff her small feet into the pinchy footwear. She grabbed her hairbrush off her vanity before going back in to clean her grease-spotted face. She was in the middle of fighting the rat's nest on her head when she heard Akiho arguing with someone.

"Hey! You can't just barge—"

"Oh, do shut up!" A feminine voice barked. She heard a crash and some swearing.

"Ugh, how I hate androids!" The voice said. Levana was just finishing up, tying her long auburn hair in a simple but elegant ponytail.

"Levana? Are you in here?" The voice barked again, making Levana grit her teeth. The voice belonged to the last person in the world that she wanted to see. She swallowed her contempt and put on a well practiced smile before reentering her bedroom. Standing next to the desk was her older sister, looking as stunning as ever. She wore an exquisite sleeveless gown, made from fabric the colour of gold. The sweetheart neckline put her full chest on display, her throat draped with a necklace of pearls and diamonds. The neckline and hem of the gown were embroidered with traditional rosemaling and the exposed underskirt glittered like the stars in an endless sky.

Her straight blonde hair cascaded down to her waist and a platinum crown incrusted with lunar diamonds sat on her bangs.

"Well, if it isn't my big sister, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners!" Levana said in a saccharine voice. Channary glared briefly, then stepped back and did a half spin, letting the shimmering skirt billow around her ankles.

"What do you think, Levana? Won't Emperor Saito absolutely adore me in this?"

Levana barely restrained the urge to slime one of her dirty cleaning rags over the gown. Instead, she tossed her grease-stained slip dress on her bed.

"Is there something you needed?" Levana said, internally rolling her eyes.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to ask your opinion." Channary held out her hands. On her wrists were mismatched bracelets, one laden with diamonds, the other made of pure gold that seemed to slither up her forearm. Levana pretended to think.

"The gold makes your wrist look fat." She retorted. Channary scoffed.

"The metal plating makes your wrist look fat. You're just jealous of my lovely hands. It's a shame that you'll never know the pleasure." Channary sighed in mock sympathy.

"I'm glad you found at least one body part that's lovely." Levana said.

Channary, instead of reacting, just tossed her golden hair, a smug grin on her face. She knew that Levana's taunting had no power, and Levana was irritated when the low insult brought her no satisfaction.

"I've been rehearsing my conversation with every single royal that will be at my party. Of course, I intend to tell them everything." She swayed so that her shimmering skirt caught the light.

"First, I'm going to tell them all about your ugly metal extremities and how much of an embarrassment you are, what a disgusting creature they turned you into. I'm also going to make sure that the emperor realizes how much more desirable _I_ am."

"What is it with your infatuation of the emperor? It's not like you've ever found any Earthen appealing, anyway." Levana spat.

"Politics, Levana. Maybe someday, if you ever manage to get your head out of the dirt, you might care to learn a thing or two about them."

"Whatever, Channary. Are you done yet?" Levana's patience was wearing thin. Channary clucked her tongue.

"Insolence doesn't really suit you, sister dear. Just make sure that you stay out of my way, or I'll make sure that this night will end horribly for you." Channary said in a sugar coated voice. With a final swish of her hips, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Levana gagged. How she hated her. Channary was just so _annoying_. She could hurt and torment her in any way she wished, and Levana couldn't do a thing about it. God help her if she even tried to lay a finger on her older sister, heir to the throne. She would often fantasize about programming Channary as easily as she could program her android. Oh, how the game would change then, if her sister was to follow _her_ orders for once, rather than the other way around.

"Is she gone?" A soft voice whispered from behind the desk. Levana looked over to see Akiho huddled on the floor, her bulbous head craned sideways, her arms crooked and snapped.

"Yes, you can come out now. Come on, I'll fix you up." Levana said tenderly. Akiho was her only friend, and she hated to see Channary inflict damage on her.

"Are you sure? Don't you have to go to the party?" Akiho waddled over.

"Don't worry, I have time to fix you first." Levana picked her up and placed her on her desk, grabbing a screwdriver.

_Snap! _

She twisted one of Akiho's arms back in place, cringing at the sound, trying to remind herself that Akiho was an android, and that androids couldn't feel pain. Not physical, at least.

"So, who are you going to dance with?"

Levana groaned. "Don't remind me."

"About what?"

"The dancing." She shuddered.

"What do you have against dancing?"

"It is a very dangerous pastime, at least for me." She said, cringing as she remembered the last time she danced with someone. Long story short: it did not end well.

"Why, 'cause you're really clumsy?"

"I'm not clumsy! It's just that the floor hates me, the chairs and tables are bullies and the wall always gets in my way." Levana huffed with false indignation. She tightened the last screw and Akiho was as good as new.

"It seems that you're in de-ni-al!" Akiho said, snapping her prongs and swaying her—imaginary—hips. Levana rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Whatever."

"Oh, Levana, look at the time! You should probably get going, your entrance will be announced in..." Akiho's insides hummed, "about three minutes."

"WHAT?! Oh no, I'm going to be late! See you later, Akiho!" Levana grabbed her golden tiara off her vanity and placed on her head before racing out the door.

"Wait! You're forgetting your gloves!" Akiho cried, gesturing to the cream coloured silk gloves that lay beside her. Levana turned around and grabbed them from the desk, thanking Akiho.

Akiho waved. "Have fun!"

_Ha, fun. As if I could have fun on this stupid piece of rock I call home._

* * *

**Review away!**


End file.
